


Mistletoe

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: [A one shot I wrote last Christmas Eve]Stupid magical mistletoe. Now Hermione was stuck with Pansy until they kisses. How unfortunate, right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Christmas, I know! I wrote this during Christmas so it's fine -_-

"Watch out! Granger! Oh bloody hell."

Hermione didn't hear the warnings from Pansy as she had her focus on the book she was reading. It wasn't until she nearly fell that she realized what had happened.

Hermione had gotten stuck under the mistletoe with Pansy Parkinson. How lovely. Of course, being at Hogwarts, there was a magical barrier around the mistletoe that you couldn't escape until you kissed someone.

"Nice going, Granger. Now I have to kiss a mudblood."

Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl and snapped back.

"Don't think I'm joyed to be in this situation either, Parkinson." Hermione retreated her book into her bag and turned back to Pansy.

Pansy was leant against the barrier with her arms crossed across her chest, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. Hermione quickly noted that Pansy looked quite attractive when annoyed.

"Well let's get on with it." Hermione grumbled with dusted cheeks.

"Don't be so eager." Pansy sneered before pushing herself up and towards Hermione.

The two girls started at each other uncomfortably before Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Pansy into to her.

The kiss was longer than necessary but neither of the girls were going to point that out. They were also not going to mention how Pansy's hands got tangled in Hermione's hair.

They slowly pulled away and untangled themselves.

"Cherry chapstick, huh?" Pansy smirked before licking her lips and turning around to sit at the Slytherin table.

Hermione retreated to the Gryffindor table with a blush.

"That was one hell of a kiss!" Ron poked Hermione's side, smiling at his clearly love-stricken friend.

"Oh, Shut up." Was all Hermione said before looking up to see Pansy shoot her a wink, turning her a few shades darker.


End file.
